Otitis externae is commonly referred to as "Swimmer's Ear." It is a condition which frequently occurs following swimming. The propensity for the condition is increased by the external auditory canal of the ear filling with water which is difficult to remove. The water is difficult to remove because it stays in the ear, and seems to defy gravity, by refusing to flow out of the ear. If the water stays in the ear for some period of time, this dark, moist and warm environment is perfect for bacteria to grow. As a result, infections by bacteria and fungi may result with the water being the primary vehicle for the beginning of bacterial and fungus growth. The result is Swimmer's Ear (Otitis externae).
Swimmer's Ear is characterized by diffuse inflammation of the external auditory canal wall skin and may involve the auricle. Pain is severe. Even fever may be present and the post-auricler and upper cervical lymph nodes enlarged. Occasionally, Otitis externae may even simulate acute mastoiditis.
About one-half of the people who swim seem to have a problem with their ears filling with water. It is believed that the other one-half of the swimmers do not have this problem because of the shape of their outer ear and the volumetric size of their external auditory canal is such that the surface tension of water can be overcome so that the water will easily pour out of the ear when the head is turned to the side. However, for the other one-half of the swimmers, the size and volume of the external auditory canal seems to be just about right for surface tension resistance and capillary action to occur with the result being that water which accumulates in the ear seems to defy gravity when the head is turned to the side and will not easily pour out.
The problem of Swimmer's Ear has heretofore been approached by methods of water removal after swimming and by medicinal treatment after the condition has occurred. Typical medicinal treatments involve, after removal of the water, treating of the external auditory canal with a bacteriostatic agent or a bactericidal agent and/or drying agents. Examples of such agents are hydrogen peroxide, isopropyl alcohol, aluminum acetate solution, boric acid and the like. In one typical treatment, aluminum acetate solution is applied on a wick placed in the external auditory canal for approximately 48 hours in order to reduce severe swelling. This is followed by ear drops containing an antimicrobial agent and a topical corticosteroid. Frequent and gentle, but thorough mechanical cleansing is essential to remove the debris from the external auditory canal and to allow the medicament to reach the diseased tissue. In a typical preventative treatment boric acid--isopropyl alcohol compositions are added to the ear after swimming, showering or bathing in an effort to help prevent Otitis externae by drying up excess water.
In summary, the approach to the problem of swimmer's ear has been one of treating the ear after the condition has occurred or alternatively of treating the ear after exposure to water in an effort to remove the water.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a preventative treatment for Otitis externae and for eliminating the discomfort of water remaining in the external auditory canal.
Another object of this invention is to provide a preventative treatment for Otitis externae which is not a medical treatment, but a physical treatment in order to prevent the physical phenomenon of capillary action and surface tension from occurring, both of which allow water to fill the external auditory canal and stay there seemingly to defy gravity.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method of preventative, physical treatment for swimmer's ear by treating the external auditory canal with a pharmaceutically safe, liquid, non-ionic, substantially water insoluble, aqueous surface tension reducing agent.
Another object of this invention is to prevent swimmer's ear by treatment with an aqueous surface tension reducing agent as described above, which has the additional property of being incapable of supporting bacterial growth.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a water insoluble coating for the external auditory canal which provides an effective barrier against bacteria reaching the canal surface per se which provides an effective barrier against the macerating effect of water itself on the canals epithelium.
Another object of this invention is to provide a composition for preventive treatment for swimmer's ear, with the composition containing an aqueous surface tension reducing agent which may be blended with medicinal agents, such as bacteriostatic agents, bactericidal agents, anti-inflammatories, healing aids and the like.
Another object of this invention is to provide a preventive treatment for swimmer's ear, which is of a proper viscosity such that it can be uniformly and easily dispensed in the form of ear drops.
The method of accomplishing these and other objects of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description of the invention which follows.